computers_and_sciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Erik and Francis
Erik and FrancisA Frozen Heart, page 201. are two men who protect and serve the Duke of Weselton. History Coronation day to Arendelle.]] The bodyguards accompanied the Duke of Weselton to Arendelle for Elsa's coronation. They were present at Elsa's coronation party in the Great Hall, where the queen exposed her ice powers to the guests, to their shock. Frightened at the display, the Duke hid behind his guards. However, Elsa escaped out into the courtyard, and the guards accompanied their superior outside in pursuit. Telling the Duke to stay away, Elsa let loose another blast of magic, causing the trio to slip. Following this, Elsa fled the kingdom and plunged it into winter. Though the guards were shocked at the snowfall, the Duke descended into hysterics and seized one of his men's ears, insisting that he go after Elsa. The Duke soon noticed Anna and hid behind his guards, who stood glowering at the princess. They continued to stand in front of the Duke as Anna volunteered to pursue Elsa on her own. Finding Anna .]] During Anna's absence, the Duke grew ever more concerned, and his guards accompanied him to a confrontation with Hans. When Kjekk returned to Arendelle without Anna, Hans requested for volunteers to go with him to find her. The Duke offered up his men to go on the search, giving them secret instructions: If they encountered Elsa, they were "to put an end to the winter." The Duke's men made it difficult for Hans while the group searched for Anna. When they stopped at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, Hans took the bodyguards inside with him to keep them in sight. After finding out where Anna had gone, Erik and Francis mocked Hans for his poor interrogation, saying that the Duke would have done better.A Frozen Heart, page 184. When the search party stopped at a grove of willow trees, Hans approached the Duke's bodyguards to make a deal with them. They told Hans of their plan to kill Elsa; however, Hans wanted the queen alive and made a deal with the men to stay their hands in exchange for land and titles.A Frozen Heart, page 202. Summit siege Upon arriving at Elsa's ice palace, Hans gave the order that no harm was come to Elsa; however, the guards exchanged looks with each other, intent on completing their assignment. When Marshmallow revealed himself to defend the palace against intrusion, the guards initially aided Hans and the Arendelle castle guards, but they angered the snowman with their arrows, and he swatted them into a bank of snow. Though dazed, the two men caught sight of Elsa closing the doors to her palace and raced past Marshmallow to reach her. Inside, they followed Elsa up to the topmost floor, where they cornered her. into her ice palace, the guards attempted to kill Elsa.]] Despite the queen's pleas, Erik shot an arrow at her, though it was blocked by a wall of ice. The guards did not relent, however, and attempted to reposition themselves for another shot, but Elsa hindered their attempts with her retaliatory blasts of magic. Eventually, Francis was overtaken by Elsa's magic, pinned to a wall by ice spikes with one threatening to pierce his neck. Erik was disarmed by a bolt of magic before facing an assault from a conjured ice wall; though he tried to push back against the wall of ice, the guard was quickly overcome and pushed out onto a balcony, nearly falling to his death. The imperiled guards were saved by Hans, who managed to calm Elsa down. Still capable of movement, Francis raised his crossbow for one final attempt to kill the queen. However, Hans spotted the movement and directed the shot to the ceiling; the chandelier dangling above was struck by the bolt and began its descent towards the ground where Elsa was standing. Though she managed to run clear of the impact, she still fell and was rendered unconscious. Hans chastised the men for trying to kill Elsa. Erik protested by saying that Elsa was going to kill them, to which Hans replied that was not his concern. Having failed to uphold their end of the deal, the two men lost their chances at earning land and titles.A Frozen Heart, page 227. The Great Thaw After summer returned to Arendelle, the guards and the Duke were expelled from the kingdom, and a group of royal guards escorted them back to their ship. Personality Erik and Francis are completely loyal to their superior and will do whatever he requests of them.Frozen: The Essential Guide, page 24. Their loyalty is demonstrated during the assault on Elsa's ice palace; rather than remain to face Marshmallow, they slipped past the snowman to pursue Elsa. The bodyguards are also extremely determined, remaining focused on their task despite Elsa's willingness to fight back. Even while pinned to a wall, Francis never lost sight of his mission to eliminate Elsa. Like the Duke, the bodyguards are arrogant, having felt that killing Elsa would be an easy endeavor. Abilities Erik and Francis are adept in using crossbows, able to fire with deadly accuracy. The guards are also fairly resilient, as they quickly recovered from Marshmallow's blow. Additionally, they were stealthy enough to have slipped past Marshmallow and into Elsa's palace; inside, they were also able to keep pace with the queen. Appearances Animation * Frozen Books * Frozen: Book of the Film * A Frozen Heart References Category:A to Z Category:Characters